Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 1 = 10x + 3$
Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 1) - 2x = (10x + 3) - 2x$ $1 = 8x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $1 - 3 = (8x + 3) - 3$ $-2 = 8x$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{-2}{8} = \dfrac{8x}{8}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{1}{4} = x$